Many countries have regulatory requirements for wireless network devices such as access points or other wireless devices. This requires diligence on behalf of a manufacturer of such devices to ensure that the devices are configured with appropriate regulatory domain and country configurations such as operational channel and allowed power levels. Further, device manufactures are tasked with ensuring the integrity of such devices. For example manufacturers may be required to limit the ability of customers or end users to configure or otherwise operate their equipment to ensure that the devices will not operate outside of local regulations and restrictions. Thus, to comply with local requirements, manufacturers may pre-configure such devices based on the regulatory domain and/or country of destination. To accommodate this, manufacturers define different stock keeping units (SKUs) for each regulatory domain and/or country. However, this can lead to extra expense in the manufacturing and direct fulfillment (DF) processes.